Agonia
by Anialandia
Summary: Yuki se aterro al darse cuenta que podia amar a Shuichi. Estupido èl que no se dio cuenta que ya lo amaba hasta cuando ya lo habia echado de su vida ¿Podra recuperarlo?¿Que sucedera antes?¿A quienes conoceran? Averiguenlo. Yuki&Shu y Ru&Hana. Cap7 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de gravitation XD Aunque termino convirtiendose en un crossover

Unir a mis series favoritas, un logro. espero k les guste, por ahora solo saldran Yuki y Shu,

y espero que no me odie por lo que voy a escribir, por que ni mi loka cabeza sabe que va a salir de ella XS

y espero terminarlo bueno si les gusta claro.

Por supuesto gravitation y slam dunk nome pertenecen, aunk sienpre esta la esperanza de k me aga millonaria y lo pueda comprar...

Mejor dejo de dar pena y lean...

Titulo: Agonía.  
Autora: Ania.  
Serie: Gravitación/Slam Dunk.  
Pareja: Yuki&Shuichi/Hana&Ru.  
Genero: Romance/Angustia.  
Advertencia: Crossover/AU.

Simbología:  
Pensamientos: "..."  
Dialogo: _-...-_  
Cambio de escena+

---Cap.1 Dolor---

"Es una divagación pero cuando el se porta así,  
Usualmente quiere decir que algo va mal,  
Algo malo que el no quiere que sepa,  
Pero justo ahora no me preocupo por eso,  
Lo que él quiere que haga es...".

-Siempre estaré contigo... te amo..-

"...decirle que no esta solo".

-te amo tanto... Yuki-

Me abrazo a él, me uno a su cuerpo.

-Ah s-si-

-Ah-

-Puedo... sentirlo... esta bien que... te vengas en mi interior-

"Eso es decir... hasta que el ha sido satisfecho".

Toma mi mano y la lleva a su pecho mientras susurra mi nombre cálidamente.

-Shu...ichi...-

"Contemplando el rostro más hermosos del mundo en perfecta satisfacción. Tengo mi ultimo orgasmo".

Escuchando tu suave respiración y el latir tranquilo de tu corazón

"Me deslizo en una profunda oscuridad... la persona mas satisfecha... del mundo".

Despierto por los suaves rayos de sol, tu calor y tu aroma aun impregnan las sabanas.  
Y el recuerdo de la noche anterior aun impregna mi mente.

"La alegría se hace un lugar en mi corazón,  
Es lo que siempre provoca tu recuerdo,  
Esas sensaciones tan dulces".

-Será mejor que me levante!-

"Mi cuerpo esta tranquilo, solo quiero terminar de levantarme".

El que no estuviera al despertar no es motivo de tristeza.  
Olvido con tanta facilidad tus desplantes, esos vanos intentos de alejarme.

-Yuuukiiiiiii!-.

Será que no me quiero dar cuenta que algo esta cambiando O es que en verdad soy un estúpido?.

-Parece que no esta?-

Pregunta estupita, lose. Pero prefiero eso al silencio que envarga el apartamento.

Me recargo en la pared.  
Esto sé esta asiendo muy común.

Lo que más me asusta, es ya no sentir aquella opresión.

-Aquel miedo a perderlo...-

El susurro resuena en mi mente mientras resbalo hasta acabar sentado en el suelo.

Llorar ya no me alivia, lo he hecho tantas veces que ya no le encuentro sentido.

Dónde se fue mi alegría? Dónde quedo el amor? Dónde se perdieron mis lagrimas?.

El sentido de la realidad simplemente se escapo.

-Por favor no llores, imitando la soledad...-

Los susurros llenaron el silencio.

_-Cortando el espacio con un pesar ensortijado...-_

Una melodía que ocultaba un ruego.

-Hazme brillar, los fragmentos de mi corazón disperso...-

Un corazón que quiere dejar que latir.

-Una radiación que sobrepasa la esperanza...-

Por que por un amor, este se desangra.

---Continuará---

Espero k les guste dejen review

y actualizare rapidisimo o


	2. Chapter 2

**EL CAP.2 Woooooooouuuuuu XD espero k les guste esta loca fan no se rendira!**

**Titulo: Agonía.  
Autora: Ania.  
**Serie: Gravitación/Slam Dunk.  
Pareja: Yuki&Shuichi/Hana&Ru.  
Genero: Romance/Angustia.  
Advertencia: Crossover/AU.

**Simbología:  
Pensamientos: "..."  
Dialogo: _-...-_  
Cambio de escena++++++**

**---Cap.2 Decisión---**

Apreto su pecho, las punzadas no disminuían.

Apoyo su frente en el cristal.

_-Que diablos estoy haciendo?-_

"Matándome, y destruyéndolo de paso".

Era tan difícil aceptar que dependía de alguien mas.

Volverle a confiar todo a otra persona.

"Shuichi".

_-Eiri-san esta listo?-_

La suave voz lo saco de su ensoñacion.

Aquello tenia que terminar, Shuichi ya no formaría parte de su vida.

Asintió suavemente.

"Si tengo suerte me odiara".

La presión aumento.

"No querrá verme nunca mas, me odiara"

Y la oscuridad lo volvió a consumir.

_-Acepta?-_

_-Sí-_

-----------------

"Serias capaz de destruir a la persona que más amas por miedo?

Pues yo si lo soy".

_-Porque?-_

"Mi mascara de frialdad me ayuda".

_-Por que ya no me sirves-_

Aspirando el humo del cigarrillo, observa sus rasgos.

"El dolor se refleja en su rostro, mas las lagrimas se niegan a salir".

Simplemente ya no quedan.

_-Ya no te sirvo? Quién diablos te crees? Yo no soy tu mascota!-_

No respondiendo a sus preguntas, evita mirarlo.

_-Eres un bastardo!-_

No lo abraza al verlo derrumbarse.

_-Te odio...-_

No lo detuvo al verlo correr.

_-Te odio Yuki Eiri!-_

Simplemente lo observo alejarse.

La puerta cerrándose fuertemente, dando paso a sus lagrimas.

Mientras la figura de un joven va desapareciendo de su vida.

_-Demonios! no puedo creer que este tan retrasado!-_

Doblo rápidamente la esquina, colicionando con un joven.

_-Ouch!-_

Abrió los ojos al sentir a su lado algo quejarse.

_-Hey, estas bien?-_

Unos enormes ojos amatistas lo atravesaron, tan tristes y perdidos.

Dolor atravesaba sus suaves rasgos sin dejar escapar ni una sola lagrima de sus acuosos ojos.

En un impulso lo abrazo, estrechandolo contra su pecho.

No hizo preguntas, alzándolo del suelo donde se habían encontrado, empezó a caminar.

El joven no pregunto dónde lo llevaban, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de aquel extraño se dejo descansar.

Cerrando lentamente sus cansados ojos, dejo escapar... una lagrima perdida.

**---Continuara---**

Actualice XD jejeje notaron k el principio del 1cap es del Megamix ? no? pues lo es XD Gracias Amor-Yaoi sin ustedes este fic no existiria (Toda la culpa es de ellas XD)

jejejeje nunca me avia gustado tanto algo ohhh Shuichi losiento tanto TToTT Yo no keria acerte llorar buuaaaaaaaaaaa!

Buenome dejo de leseras

Aishiteru-Shuichi:En serio esta interesante? Esta buena? Siiiiiiii es un crossover y de Slam dunk XD. No te impasientes tanto k ahora empieza lo bueno juajuajauajauajuajaua gracias por tu review

**Dejen Review por k puede k con el Cap.3 me tarde un poko XD (Lose soy mala, pero el chantaje es mi negocio XS)**

**Ahhh otra cosa puede k lascosas se vean feas ahora... y solo esperen por k se ponen peor **


	3. Chapter 3

Resubido esta porqueria de fanfiction c$$$# Bueno disculpen las molestias espero k ahora si se vea bien, XD

**Review contest XD:**  
**AISHITERU-SHUICHI:** Gracias por dejar review sabes Yo tambien losiento por shuichi TToTT (Ania llora) sobre con kien hablo yuki, bueno eso ya se sabra XS, jojojo el k se lo llevo de aprovecharse nada, si es casi tan inocente como el XD bueno en los sueños todo se puede, y bueno aki esta tu deseo un cap mas largo, no es mucho pero es algo y mas si viene de mi XD, sigue leyendo.  
**Faye-BurningDeep:** jejeje espero k ahora si este bien, Lo siento por lo de los cambios de escena pero no fue mi culpa fue de la pagina, bueno eso de quien habla la verdad que es k como yo se quien esta habalando se me olvida que el resto no gomen! >. pronto sabras pork Yuki lo dejo, Hana y kae ya aparecieron wiiiiiii! (Ania da vueltas)  
**Aiko Winner Barton:** Que bueno que te guste y sobre eso jejejeje ¬ es muy bueno ese Megamix >/ (Ania babea el teclado) Sobre yuki, bueno el cabro es asi, pero lo are recapacitar (Ania saca su latigo) Y le echare muchas ganas! Espero que sigas leyendo!

Los pesonajes de gravi no son mios, exepto uno que ya se dejara ver, aunk espero que no mucho XD

**Simbología:  
Pensamientos: "..."  
Dialogo: -...-  
Cambio de escena: --------**

**---Cap.3 Atrapados---**

Cerrando suavemente la puerta sonrío a sus amigos

Miradas escrutadoras viajaron por su cuerpo.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la preocupación en sus ojos

_-¿Que?-_

Les sonreí ampliamente, queriendo borrar su preocupación.

El aire altanero y lleno de energía no había desaparecido. Aunque ya no era el adolescente atolondrado que conocieron en secundaria.

A sus 25 años midiendo casi 2 metros con un cabello tan rojo como el fuego Hanamichi Sakuragi, a su paso dejaba escapar muchos suspiros de sus admiradores tanto del sexo opuesto, como del propio.

_-Quien es ese niño?-_

_-No lo se!-_

Sonrió, aquel iba hacer un largo día.

----------------

_-Que diablos sucede?-_

El rubio bufo molesto, los párpados le pesaban y la cien le palpitaba fuertemente.

"Tendré que dejar la cerveza un tiempo".

Camino con desgano hacia la entrada.

_-Ding-dong-Ding Ding-dong-Ding Ding-dong-Ding!-_

Maldito timbré, tendría que decirle a Shuichi que lo cambiara.

Su pecho ardió, pero no le tomo importancia.

Abrió la puerta de golpe tratando de ahuyentar a sus fantasmas.

Un puño se estrello contra su rostro, haciéndolo trastabillar.

_-¡Maldito bastardo! Te lo advertí!...-_

Hiroshi Nakano el mejor amigo de su Amante lo miraba airadamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la ira y sus puños blancos por la fuerza ejercida en ellos.

_-¿Dónde esta?-_

_-¿Quien?-_

_-Grrrr-_

_-Hiroshi!-_

La suave voz los saco de sus estados homicidas. Entrando rápidamente al departamento se encontraba Ayaka Usami su exprometida, menuda y de cabello castaño sus expresivas orbes un poco más oscuras que su cabello mostraban su preocupación.

_-Ayaka! Creí haber dicho que esperas afuera?-_

_-Es por...-_

-Usami-san deberían enseñarle a sacar a tus mascotas con bozal-

Mas las palabras hirientes no fueron escuchadas. Deteniéndose al ver la mirada fría que le dirigía la joven.

_-Es Shuichi... acaba de llamarme Mr.K para decirme que encontró algo...-_

La realidad le cayo como un balde de agua fría.

Estaban ahí por Shuichi, estaban buscando a su pequeño baka.

_-¿Que?-_

Ambos le dirigieron una fría mirada, Eiri no se movió esperaba una respuesta y la tendría.

Ayaka suspiro.

"Tiene derecho a saberlo, a ver si así se le retuerce un poco la conciencia"

_-bastar...-_

_-Shuichi desapareció...-_

_-Ayaka!-_

No tomo en cuenta la exclamación del pelirrojo, su vista fija en las orbes castañas de su exprometida.

_-...-_

Guardo silencio, quería azotar su cabeza contra lo más cercano. Tuvo ganas de gritar. Pero no dio muestra de aquello.

Los jóvenes al ver su falta de respuesta lo tomaron como indiferencia.

_-A ti nunca te importo...-_

Lo acuso Hiroshi mirándolo fijamente, en sus ojos ya no había ira, sino miedo de no volver a ver a su pequeño amigo nunca más.

_-Váyanse...-_

Su semblante igual de frío que siempre, no mostró su desesperación.

Ambos salieron dando un portazo.

Se quedo ahí parado observando la nada, esperando que la puerta se volviera a abrir pero esta vez dejando entrar a un alegre y aniñado pelirrosa. Pero nada ocurrió.

"Estúpido, él ya no regresara a ti"

-----------------

_-Crees que porque has estado conmigo un tiempoeres alguien!...-_

Un dolor en el Alma.

_-Eres un idiota!...-_

Mas lagrimas sin derramar.

_-No me sirves...-_

Desaparecen en su interior.

_-Shu...ichi...-_

Atrapados en aquello que una vez llamaron amor.

_-Ya no me sirves...-_

Evitando caer por la desesperación

_-Estúpido!...-_

Puede que así haya sido.

_-No me conoces!...-_

Colocando barreras a su amor.

_-Shu...ichi...-_

Olvidando lo que alguna vez fue puro.

Por fin abrió los ojos, pero algo se había muerto en ellos.

--------------

"Vuelve"

Ruego silencio, el dolor de algo que se perdió.

"Perdóname"

Palabras que nunca llego a decir por temor.

_-Estas bien?...-_

_-...-_

Silencio era todo lo que conseguían.

Mika apretó la tela de traje, aquello no podía continuar así.

Se alejo dejándolo con sus recuerdos, con su dolor.

La verdad lo atrapo, consumiéndolo.

Como un mal sueño del que no se puede despertar.

Se convertiría el en un personaje mas de una de sus novelas de amor?

O esta seria otra mas de sus tragedias?.

-----------------

_-Pásamela!-_

_-Aquí!-_

_-Rebote!-_

_-Ahhh!-_

_-La tengo!-_

_-Aquí!-_

_-Salta!-_

El silbato sonó y los gritos se detuvieron.

-¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO TERMINO POR HOY! BUEN TRABAJO, PUEDEN IR A LAS DUCHAS!-

La potente voz del capitán hablo.

_-Fishhh-h!-_

El balón paso limpiamente por el aro.

Rukawa espero hasta que todos hubieran salido, guardado el balón entro en las duchas.

Con una mano removió su flequillo, sus negros y sedosos cabellos se movieron al contacto. Su cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor brillaba ante la suave iluminación de la habitación. Cada parte de su cuerpo marcada por la ropa.

Una imagen para quitar el aliento, un figura sensual y deseable.

Entro ala ducha con su andar felino y lleno de gracia.

Recargo su cuerpo en la fría estructura de la ducha, el agua empezó el recorrido por su cuerpo; Primero acariciando su cabello, recorriendo lentamente su rostro para bajar por su cuello y después acariciando su pecho. Recorriendo sin pudor alguno su cuerpo.

_-Hanamichi...-_

Paso una de sus manos blanquecinas por su pecho, apretándose los pezones, viajando por su estomago hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Tomo su erección entre sus dedos masajeando primero la punta, para después empezar a recorrerla por completo, arriba y abajo.

Una imagen se repetía en su mente, un joven de cabellos pelirrojos y tez morena.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cerro sus ojos imaginando que la mano que lo acariciaba no era la suya si no una poco mas morena, que lo que envestía no era su mano, sino un suave y redondo trasero, estrecho por ser el primero en profanar ese altar, tan apretado.

Gemidos escapaban de sus finos labios y sus ojos semicerrados por la próxima llegada al clímax, el final de su fantasía se acercaba.

Aumentando en movimiento en su entrepierna se vacío manchando en su mano.

Apoyo su frente en la pared mientras abría sus ojos dejando ver una mirada zorruna. Sonrío, ese torpe siempre lo perseguiría.

**---Continuara---**

Jojojojojo no se que decir >/ espero que les guste  
Gracias a los que estan leyendo esto!.

La verdad nunca me abia atrevido a escribir algo si, espero no estar arruinando a estas dos grandes parejas.  
Y prometo que los juntare, de alguna forma.

**Hasta el siguiente cap, dejen review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jojojojo!Actualize! Espero que les guste!**

**Como siempre gravitation y slam dunk no me pertenecen. Excepto una pobre diabla k anda por ahí XD**

**Reviews Contests:**

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI:** K bueno k te guste y lo de Rukawa sin comentarios ¬ y aquí sabras por k aun no va por Shuichi XS van a kerer matarme XDDD

**Faye-BurningDeep**: La culpa no es mia es de fanfiction ;o; yo tambien me confundo asi k lo arregle espero k ahora se entienda mejor, si quieres lees el cap 3 de nuevo! El pork de Yukies por k ni el se entiende XD

Y sobre hana y kae para verlos juntos asi como una pareja aun falta pero espero k en el cap5 ya los tendremos interactuando como siempre o

**Bueno espero k les guste es te cap! Vieron es mas largo jejeje!**

**Bueno ahora sigan con el fics! Dedicado a**

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI** **y Faye-BurningDeep**

**Gracias por estar leyendo esto y dejaR REVIEWS!**

**Simbología:**

**Pensamientos: "..."**

**Dialogo: -...-**

**Cambio de escena: -----**

**---Cap.4 Necesidad---**

_-Ya sé! Se han puesto nerviosos por estar frente a este talentoso NIAJAJAJAJAJA!-_

"Una de mis frases y mi risa escandalosa borrara su preocupación"

_-Idiota! Es que tu nunca vas a madurar?-_

Exclamo Hisashi Mitsui, su pelo negro con brillos azulados y ese aire de ganster no han desaparecido en él.

Su ceño fruncido queriendo dar una expresión de enojo, pero no funcionaba si su tono era jovial y sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

_-Pero Hisashitoooo...-_

_-Grrrr...-_

_-Déjense de tonterias los dos!-_

Ayako se interpuso al verlas intenciones de ambos, una gran y liberadora golpiza, por que a aquello no podía llamársele de otra manera.

"Tener que venirme yo a involucrar con un montón de basketbolistas-expandilleros-reabilitados"

_-Ayaka-chan deja que se maten, le aras un bien a la humanidad-_

La gran sonrisa de Ryota unió al pelirrojo y al pelinegro, juntos se lanzaron al ataque.

...Media hora después...

_-Waa! Cuidado Ayako, que es mi cara!-_

_-Mmpts!...Hanamichi?-_

_-¿Hn?-_

_-¿Quién es ese chico?-_

_-¿Cuál chico?-_

_-Él que trajiste, tonto!-_

_-Ahhh...-_

_-Lo conoces?-_

_-No...-_

_-No? Entonces por que lo trajiste?-_

_-...-_

La joven se veía confundida a si que se obligo a contestar.

Soltando un suspiro comenzó su relato.

_-Venia corriendo hacia acá, cuando al doblar una esquina choque con él... cuando lo mire a los ojos, se veían tan tristes, tan perdidos... pero ni una sola lagrima salía de ellos...-_

"Ningún consuelo... para su corazón..."

Ayako lo escuchaba en silencio.

Perdida en sus pensamientos recordando una escena similar solo que el protagonista era un pelirrojo de ojos castaños.

"Solo que ese día la lluvia simulo las lagrimas que te negaste"

---Flash Back---

Lo recostó en la cama mientras le quitaba un poco de ropa mojada para que estuviera más cómodo.

Hanamichi había empezado a delirar no se entendía lo que hablaba, pero estaba muy alterado. Ayako le puso una gasa sobre la frente, y entonces consiguió entender lo que repetía.

_-Por favor...-  
-No me dejes... kitsune-_

Aquello fue más de lo que podía soportar, y abrazó al pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas.

_-Por favor... tu no...-_

Sollozó mientras abrazaba a su joven amigo, sus ruegos quebrando su corazón.

---Fin del Flash Back---

"Quién iba a imaginar que te enamorarías de tu peor enemigo?"

Miro a su amigo que miraba el techo pero sin verlo. Podía ver la presión que ejercía en sus nudillos blancos por la fuerte presión.

_-Que crees que este haciendo?...-_

La pregunta formulada al aire escapo de los labios del pelirrojo.

_-Debe estar jugando...-_

_-...-_

_-O durmiendo, ambos eran sus hobbies preferidos-_

Se miraron para después soltar una carcajada. Ambos volviendo a ser los mismos.

"Los recuerdos son recuerdos y de los recuerdos no se vive, aunque nos marquen...".

------------------

Yuki miro su mano las argollas contrastando con su pálida piel.

Una de un dorado opaco como el color que cubría sus fríos ojos. Sin adornos, sin dedicatoria, sin verdadero valor, nada mas que una marca.

Mientras la otra de un blanco platinado finamente entrelazando las iniciales E&S decorado con la piedra amatista, el color más hermosos que sus ojos hayan podido captar. Era un símbolo, una promesa a recordar.

Observo sus dedos, un cosquilleo recorrió su mano, una sensación que hizo querer arrancarse la argolla dorada.

Apretó los puños, el ruido lo molestaba, las voces, la música, todo.

Alargo una mano arrebatándole bruscamente la copa a uno de los camareros, tanta gente lo irritaba. Sonrío ante tanta hipocresía.

Todos aquellos que despreciaban su relacion con el pelirrosa se encontraban ahí.

Dándole sus felicitaciones, murmurando lo bien que se veía, lo maravilloso que era todo.

Se sorprendió apretando los puños

Quería golpearlos.

Con la mirada busco a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a su hermano Tatsuha.

Por algún motivo quería verlo, por que hablar con él era como tener al pelirrosa un momento más.

------------------

_-Te sientes bien?-_

Un susurro suave que lo hizo estremecer.

Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

_-No es necesario que contestes-_

Asintió mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la tenue luz de la habitación.

Fijo sus ojos en aquel joven pelirrojo, lo miro esperando que hablara.

_-...-_

_-No te hecho nada y no pienso hacerlo, si es lo que estas pensando-_

Dijo el pelirrojo alzando sus manos en señal de inocencia. Pero su expresión cambio rápidamente mientras acercaba su rostro.

_-A menos que tu me lo pidas... -_

Su tono juguetón y su mueca, hizo que tanto un sonrojo y una sonrisa aparecieran en su rostro.

_-Estoy bien-_

Su voz suave y rasposa. Se detuvo confuso al escuchar su propia voz, parecía tan extraña, como si no lo fuera.

Cerro los ojos. Su mente estaba vacía, pero... se sentía tranquilo, como si las cosas estuvieran mejor así...

_-No recuerdas-_

Abrió los ojos, no era una pregunta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

"Cómo lo ha notado?"

Pero Hanamichi volvió a responder su silenciosa pregunta.

_-Eres demasiado transparente...-_

"Y eres igual a mí..."

------------------

Una suave caricia recorrió su pecho, se movió tratando de evitar el contacto.

Sus sentidos levemente nublados por el licor, pero la caricia se le hacia desagradable.

_-Eiri-san...-_

La voz suave lo despertó completamente.

Reconoció el rostro de la linda joven vestida con un camisón de un blanco traslucido marcando sus suaves curvas.

"El cuerpo de una niña..."

_-¿Que?-_

Su brusca respuesta la sobresalto un poco, pero no la hizo retroceder.

_-Eh...yo...bueno...hoy...bueno...nosotros...-_

El balbuceo solo lo molesto más. Sabia por que se encontraba ahí, pero que siguiera esperando.

Sin importarle su presencia se dio media vuelta en la cama y cerro sus ojos.

"No quiero seguir escuchando estupideces"

_-Pero Eiri-san!-_

Escucho todo su monologo sobre su matrimonio en silencio.

Es que no se daba cuenta que no la soportaba? Que su sola presencia le daba nauseas, que lo que quería en su cama era un delgado cuerpo de chico, de piel suave y tersa. Que la única voz que lo excitaba y que despertaba su deseo era la de su pequeño baka... No, tenia que callarla.

_-Escuhame bien! Puedes que tengas mi apellido, pero este matrimonio nunca, Óyeme bien NUNCA será consumado!-_

Le soltó el brazo aventándola lejos de su cuerpo.

_-Y si lo que quieres es sexo, ve y búscate un amante... pero a mi no me molestes-_

_-Eiri-san yo lo amo!-_

Tomo un cigarrillo del velador y lo encendió mientras la miraba amenazadoramente.

Es que en verdad creía que podía remplazar a Shuichi?

_-Olvida tus sueños niña tonta... ahora vete-_

_-No hablara en serio, cierto?-_

Escucho como la voz de la joven se quebraba y le sonrío fríamente.

_-1...-_

La vio levantarse lentamente.

_-2...-_

Las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

_-3...-_

Retrocediendo temblorosa.

_-4...-_

Salio temblorosa de la habitación, pero no le importo.

Como tampoco le importo las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Suspiro mientras se tocaba en flequillo.

_-No aceptare nada mas que a Shuichi... Es lo único que necesito... No aceptare nada mas... -_

---Continuara---

No estoy muy comvencida sobre este cap. Creo k esta un poko enredado. Querian saber algo mas sobre lo s personajes a ki tienen! Bueno rukawa sale en el otro cap. En este volvio a desaparecer, aun k es mencionado XD

Bueno eso no mas!

!Dejen Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**A este cap. Le he echo algunos cambios a mi tipo de escritura (no se si seran muy notorios ahí me dicen si les gustan) y tambien veran algunos frases o citas. Como veran el cap. Tambien es mas largo y por eso es k me tarde un pokito mas XD.**

Bueno Esta dedicatoria de vi a ver puesto en el 1°cap.

Pero no lo hice por que mi cabeza siempre esta en cualquier lugar

menos donde debería estar XD

Pero como me e acordado La pondre ahora!

Este cap va dedicado a** Elanor Blackriver **la creadora de Fic **¡Revolucion!**

Quiero decir que has este fic no me habia atrevido a escribir un fic de esta pareja

por el simple echo de que no queria dejar la embarraday un que la estoy dejando

al menos estoy haciendo algo que me gusta.

Espero que actualice pronto con su fic que esta muy bueno y me hace reir mucho!

Como ya saben ni gravitation ni slam dunk me pertenecen y aun que tengo un esperanzas por ahora no son mios.

**Agradesco a todas las personas que estan leyendo este fics. **

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI Y Faye-BurningDeep Y tambien akillua89 gracias por dejar review**

**Simbología:  
Pensamientos: "..."  
Conciencia o como quieran llamarle a la voz que siempre nos contradice o nos aconseja: '...'**

**Dialogo: ****-...-** **  
Cambio de escena: -------**

**---Cap.5 Amistades---**

----------------

"La amistad es el amor, pero sin sus alas."

----------------

_-Brrrrrr!-_

Se miraron unos segundos para estallar en carcajadas.

Pero el sonido volvio a interrumpirlos.

El pelirrosa se sonrojo mientras Hanamichi sonreia divertido.

_-Sera mejor que te traiga algo de comer!-_

Se levanto de la silla donde habia estado velando el sueño de su pequeño invitado.

Pero una pequeña mano se aferro a su camisa deteniendolo.

_-Yo.. ¡Gracias!-_

Oculto sus ojos tras su flequillo, un sonrojo cubriendo sus tersas mejillas.

'Eres demasiado transparente'

Recordo sus palabras mientras lo veia salir, una respuesta simple para su pregunta.

Cerro los ojos y sonrio mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las almohadas.

El comentario se le hacia familiar.

"¿Es que siempre abre sido asi?"

El silencio era angustiante porque solo le traia inseguridad.

Apreto los puños mientras miraba por la habitacion, ni siquiera abia mirado a su alrededor.

Le salio una gotita al ver la habitation.

Esta pintada de un calor caoba rojizo combinaba perfectamente con su dueño, por otro lado estaba repleta de posters de basketball pero uno que estaba colgado cerca de la puerta le llamo en especial la atencion; en el aparecia un pelinegro de tez blanca llevaba un uniforme con el N°11 de los Lakers. Sonrio travieso al ver sus ojos azules.

"Me recuerda un zorro!"

Solto una risita al sentir un estremeciemiento. ¿Por que tenia la sensacion de haber visto la misma mirada pero en otros ojos?

"A pesar de eso es muy guapo..."

¿Guapo¿Porque pensaba aquello de otro chico?. Sacudio su cabeza ante tal pensamiento.

Siguio mirando. La habitacion no era muy amplia, pero era comoda y acojedora al igual que la cama que era el mueble mas grande. Los de mas muebles eran un escritorio con varios papeles desordenados y la silla que era donde habia estado sentado el pelirrojo, despues estaba el armario junto a el en el suelo habia un balon de basketball bastante gastado.

Estuvo varios minutos esperando al alto pelirrojo de ojos castaños, cuando lo vio volver a entrar con una bandeja con comida en las manos.

_-Toma! Espero que te guste, lo preparo Mitsuito!-_

Hanamichi hablaba mientras le entregaba la bandeja y la acomodaba en el regazo del pequeño pelirrosa para que pudiera comer mas comodo.

_-...Gracias...-_

Estuvieron en silencio mientras comia pero el pequeño se decidio a romperlo.

_-Como te llamas?-_

Pregunto el pequeño observando curioso al pelirrojo, que no se habia presentado.

El aludido sonrio avergonzado por su torpeza, algunas cosas nunca cambiaran.

_-Ohhh! Tu tienes la suerte de conocer al genio talentoso HA...!- _

_-HANAMICHI SAKURAGUI! VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-_

La voz de Ayako se escucho clara y fuerte en la habitacion sobresaltando a los dos jovenes.

_-Ayakoooo! No ves que acabas de interrumpir a este genio!-_

_-Que vengas! te lo ordeno!-_

_-Mmpts! No se como Ryochin la soporta...-_

Hanamichi le dedico una mirada asesina a la puerta de donde habia desaparecido Ayako.

_-Bueno... no tardare mucho! No te muevas!-_

El pequeño pelirrosa ensansho su sonrisa al verlo levantarse y salir enfurruñado como un niño chiquito, Hanamichi Sakuragui era una persona muy interesante... y divertida.

-----------------

Hanamichi entro como un huracan a la cocina donde se encontraban sus amigos sentado alrededor de la mesa con unas revistas.

El tono exasperado de Ayako habia despertado su curiosidad.

_-Que sucede Ayako?-_

_-Mira esto-_

Ryota le entrego un diarios y revistas.

Guardo silencio mientras leia los titulos.

'!La boda menos esperada!'

'¿Traicionado por su amante!'

'!Vocalista de Bad Luck desaparece!'

Imágenes y imágenes del pequeño pelirrosa junto a un hombre rubio aparecian en aquellas revistas y diarios.

Miro atonito los titulos, que se referian a la situacion del pelirrosa, no, Shuichi Shindou, vocalista de bad luck, y su amante o mejor dicho ex amante Yuki Eiri, un escrito de novelas de amor.

Sonrio de lado¿Amor? Recordo los ojos de Shuichi cuando lo encontro.

Sacudio la cabeza negando. No, ese hombre no conocia el significado de la palabra amor.

Siguio leyendo.

'Shuichi Shindou. El idolo mas conocido de estos ultimos dos años en Japon a desaparecido!

Y no solo eso si no que a dias de su desaparicion su ex amante Yuki Eiri a contraido matrimonio!

¿Sera concidencia la desaparicion de nuestro amado cantante con el matrimonio de este despreciable escritor?

Y les digo en mi opinion, lo es!.

No se lo que piensen sus de mas lectoras. Y quiero decir que yo fui una de sus mas locas fans pero me ha decepcionado, despues de leer por años sus libros y seguir su carrera con ahinco, me pregunto:

¿Como una persona que escribe hermosas historias de amor eterno, traiciona a su pareja de esta manera tan ruin?.

Y les puede jurar que Shuichi Shindou es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi carrera como periodista. Un cantate con una voz de ensueño, una personalidad admirable y de un increible buen corazon y grandes sentimientos.

Y les puedo asegurar que nunca vi mas amor en unos ojos, que en los de él.

Tambien quiero decirte Shuichi que si estas leyendo esto, que como mujer y una mujer felizmente enamorada, tienes mi apoyo!. Una persona a si solo merece nuestro desprecio, olvidar es difícil pero siempre es posible.

Te pedimos todas la personas que te conocemos

¡Regresa pronto y deleitanos una vez mas con tu hermosa voz de nuevo...!'

Hanamichi miro asombrado, los escritos de los periodistas, donde casi todos coincidian en que Shuichi Shindou era una persona que merecia ser muy feliz y que lo querian de vuelta.

Y haciendo comentarios despectivos sobre el escritor y su falta de lealtad.

_-...Yo...-_

Se quedo callado observando aturdido las revistas. No podia articular palabras.

_-¿Estas bien?-_

_-... Yo... ahora... entiendo...-_

Ayako miro afligida a su amigo, para el pequeño tampoco seria facil entender aquello.

Ella misma se habia sorprendido al darse cuenta que su joven huesped no era nada mas ni menos que el cantante mas popular de Japon en los ultimos dos años. Y que su amante lo habia abandonado para despues casarse con una total desconocida mientras el estaba desaparecido.

Aquello le iba a caer como un balde de agua fria y mas ahora no recordando nada de su vida, ni de las personas que conformaban esta.

Recordo cuando Hanamichi les dijo que el pelirrosa no recordaba nada.

---Flash back---

Hanamichi salio de la habitacion silencioso a buscar algo de comer para su huesped en la cocina.

Ryota lo habia interceptado para preguntarle por el chico.

_-No recuerda...-_

Habia respondido sin siquiera mirarlos.

_-¿Que?-_

La exclamacion no se hizo esperar.

_-No recuerda nada, ni su nombre... nada!-_

Lo habia dicho mientras de sus ojos caían unas lagrimas, el siempre habia sufrido por el resto.

Kogure envio a Mitsui por algo de comer para el pelirrosa. Mientras ellos acompañaban a su amigo.

Hanamichi Sakuragui tenia un corazon demasiado grande.

---Fin del fash back---

Volvio a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Ryota.

_-Que aras?-_

_-...-_

Todos guardaron silencio. Pero como siempre Hanamichi lo rompio decidido.

_-Ayudarlo por supuesto!-_

_-¿Pero te das cuenta de quien es¡¡Es Shuichi Shindou! -_

_-...-_

_-No podras esconderlo por siempre.-_

_-¡Al menos lo intentare!-_

_-Es una estrella del pop! Incluso superior a Ryuichi Sakuma!-_

Los gritos alertaron a Shuichi, al parecer tenian problemas. Tomando una bata se levanto despacio dirigiendose a la cocina donde se escuchaban mas fuertes los gritos.

Entro despacio solo siendo notado por la mujer del grupo los tres hombres seguian discutiendo.

Los observo al parecer el contenido de las revistas tenia que ver con el. Y eso habia alterado a los presentes.

Ayako vio como el pelirrosa tomaba una de las revistas; noto cuando sus ojos se agrandaron y su tez se volvia aun mas palida de lo que estaba, tomo la revista cuando vio que las manos del chico empezaban a temblar.

"¿Que es esto?"

'Eres tu'

"¿Yo?"

'Tu pelo, tus ojos, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tu amante...'

"No.."

_-¿Shuichi?-_

Miro al pelirrojo que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos bastante palido.

_-¿Qué... es... esto...?-_

_-... Eres tu...-_

_-Espera... no entiendo... es una... broma... ¿cierto?-_

Negaba con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Un frio se habia apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

---------------------

"Los oídos no pueden escuchar ni la lengua puede escribir las torturas de ese infierno interior."

---------------------

La cocina estaba en silencio sus amigos los habian dejado solos, sintiendo que solo el pelirrojo podria reconfortarlo en ese momento. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos pero el silencio no puede durar para siempre.

_-Aunque ya lo sentia... duele tanto aceptarlo... -_

_-Se que se siente...-_

_-Solo recuerdo el dolor... las humillacion... las lagrimas...-_

_-El shock fue duro y al ver las revistas solo recuerdas una parte de tu pasado-_

_-¿Pero por que tiene que doler tanto Hanamichi?-_

_-No recuerdo que significaba para el... si es que alguna vez signifique algo...-_

Busco respuestas en su nuevo amigo.

Unas a las que el tampoco tenia respuestas.

_-Ni siquiera le servia para mitigar el aburrimiento jejeje siempre estaba volviendo loco...-_

Ojeo una revista y poso su mirada en una donde se veia si mismo colgando del cuello del escritor. El con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de disimular el fastidio en su rostro.

_-Pero todo esto hace que me duela el pecho-_

Apoyo su mano en su cabeza tratando de cortar el dolor.

_-Que el aire no entre bien por mis pulmones-_

Hanamichi tomo su mano y la aprisiono contra su propio pecho.

_-De todos modos esto se vuelve un tanto traumatico... jejeje...-_

Una risa seca escapo de sus labios intento sonreir para el pelirrojo pero solo salio una mueca. Solto la revista sobre la mesa y se recosto sobre la mesa acomodo su cabeza en su brazo libre.

_-Ni siquiera se que significa esto!-_

Las lagrimas quemando sus ojos.

Cerro su mano, donde una argolla plateada brillaba triste.

_-¿Por que alguien aria algo tan cruel?-_

_-Yo...-_

Hanamichi intento decirle algo pero no sabia que, aquella situacion era demasiado complicada

_-Nunca recibi una disculpa de su parte-_

Shuichi siguio hablando como sino lo hubiera escuchado.

_-Siempre era yo el que se disculpaba-_

Las lagrimas ardian en sus ojos pero se negaba a dejarlas caer.

_-El que dejaba su orgullo y se humillaba...-_

La impotencia remeciendo su cuerpo.

_-Por algo que ni siquiera habia echo o que no entendia... era yo...-_

Busco los ojos de su confidente. Encontrando una pregunta en ellos, que fue formulada.

_-¿Lo odias?-_

_-... No...-_

Las palabras querian fluir así que las dejo salir.

_-No soy capaz de sentir nada hacia él...-_

Se estaba liberando de un peso que sentia que cargaba hace tanto tiempo.

_-Para mi ahora es como si nunca nos hubieramos conocido... en realidad es asi...-_

Algo que se habia negado a aceptar.

_-Nunca puede ver lo que realmente habia en el-_

Que lo habia aplastado.

_-Este es mi limite, ya no puedo con esto mas... he dejado todo aquello atrás...-_

¿Pero seria verdad?

---------------------

"Es fácil morir por una mujer; lo difícil es vivir con ella."

---------------------

Yuki fumaba un cigarrillo mientras entraba a su habitacion a cambiarse de ropa.

_-¿Que crees que haces?-_

Hablo mirando irrritado a la joven, apago su cigarrillo en un cenicero puesto sobre una repisa.

_-Arreglo 'nuestra' habitacion! Ahí demasiada 'basura'-_

La joven arrojo la ropa y los juguetes del cantante en una caja cerca de la cama.

Yuki la tomo por el brazo haciendo que soltara las cosas del pequeño.

"¿Como se atreve a siquiera pensar que puede tocar sus cosas?"

Ni el mismo se habia atrevido a tocarlas, y ella entraba con intenciones de tirarlas. Sintio la ira crecer en su interior. Quien diablos se creia para hacer aquello?.

_-¿Nuestra? Estas equivocada... esta es MIhabitacion...-_

_-¿Y donde crees que dormire¿En el sillon?-_

Un tiron en el pecho la hizo soltarla.

_-Al final del pasillo ahí un cuarto...-_

_-¡No pienso dormir en la cama que usaba tu amante!-_

La miro con desprecio y le dedico una sonrisa afilada.

_-El nunca utilizo 'esa' cama...-_

La miro mientras salia. Sentia que en cualquier momento iba a matarla.

"Esta relacion no va a funcionar nunca".

Recogio las cosas que habian quedado desparramadas por el suelo y tomo las cosas que estaban en la caja. Coloco una por una las cosas en su lugar.

Cada cosa con su recuerdo, una sonrisa, una lagrima, un abrazo, un te quiero, una caricia, una caida, un berrinche, un mimo, una muestra de amor.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro sus ojos brillando por amor. Una expresion que nunca mostro, una que el miedo oculto tras un semblante frio e impasible.

--------------------

"¿Qué es la esperanza? Nada, salvo el colorete en el rostro de la existencia"

---------------------

Llevaban discutiendo sin parar, por que no ahí forma detener a alguien que esta decidido

Habian cambiado el campo de batalla de la cocina por la habitacion del pelirrojo para que Shuichi pudiera estar mas comodo y pudiera escuchar la conversacion.

Despues de todo estaban discutiendo sobre su futuro no podian llegar y excluir su opinion.

_-¡Todos en Japon lo conocen!-_

_-¡Ya se!- _

_-¿Que?-_

_-¡Lo sacare de Japon!-_

_-¿Qué, que¿Eres idiota acaso?-_

_-¡Espera no me respondas, ya se la respuesta!-_

_-¿Como sabes que estara de acuerdo con eso!-_

Kogure intervino, su pregunta era logica y los dejo en silencio. Shuichi ni siquiera habia abierto la boca, estaba entretenido observando sus expresiones.

_-...-_

_-Kogure tiene razón despues de todo es muy famoso-_

_-¿Por que crees que dejaria eso?-_

_-Si no me ayudan no me importa...-_

_-Hanamichi reconocelo no es una persona que pase muy desapercibida-_

Dijo Mitsui apuntando el cabello rosado de Shuichi

_-...- _

_-Me lo teñire-_

Shuichi se sonrojo cuando todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Pero estaba decidido.

_-Esta decidido-_

Volvio a hablar Hanamichi

_-¡Mañana partimos a New York!-_

-----------------------

Sus cabellos ahora azabaches se movieron al compas del viento helado el blanco paisaje lo llamaba, como una sirena a un pescador perdido en el mar.

"Quien iba a pensar que estaria haciendo algo asi?

Es tan dificil de imaginar.

Que ni yo mismo aun lo creo".

Estoy aquí en america, New York la tierra de las oportunidades.

"Por algun motivo sentí que este lugar me llamaba.

Que estas personas querrían escuchar mi voz."

La brisa fria y suave acaricia nuestros rostros.

Una suave bienvenida.

_-¿Estas listo?-_

_-¡Siempre!-_

En nuestras voces se escucha determinacion y espectativa, listos para un nuevo desafio.

Todo parece nuevo en este lugar.

Las calles ahora pintadas de blanco por la helada nieve eran adornadas con luces y brillantes colores.

"Pero yo ya he estado aquí aunque no lo recuerde."

Aunque mi respuesta dice algo mas que no pretendo ocultarle.

Mientras lo miro de reojo le dedico una suave sonrisa.

_-¿Hanamichi?-_

_-¿Huh?-_

_-Tu estaras aqui..?-_

Hanamichi entendio de inmediato, prometiendose nunca dejarlo solo respondio.

_-Despues de todo no ahí nada que perder -_

Le tendio su mano, para aprisionar a una mas pequeña.

Era tan facil leer en esas pupilas amatistas. Que se pregunto como alguien pudo despreciar un amor asi.

Era una promesa, no importaba cuantos golpes recibieran.

Siempre habria uno detrás que le tenderia una mano, no importando que sucediera.

"Despues de todo... ambos estamos aquí... para empezar nuevas vidas".

----------------------

"Los amigos son algo a lo que no podemos ponerle precio"

---------------------

Rukawa le dirigio una mirada molesta a Akira Sendo quien con los años se habia convertido en un alto hombre de unos 26 años de 1, 99 de estatura, de tez blanca y de cabello castaño que desafiaba a la gravedad, que se encontraba en aquel momento caminando a su lado.

Se lo habian encontrado por 'casualidad' al salir de su departamento.

No le importaba mucho que el chico lo hubiera estado esperando toda la tarde en la interperie por que el habia hablado (N/A: Hablado Amenaza de una muerte dolorosa) al guardia despues que su 'querido' amigo tuviera una 'tranquila' fiesta en su departamento. (N/A: Notese el sarcasmo XD) Mientras Rukawa se encontraba teniendo un partido fuera de la ciudad.

Cual fue su sorpresa al volver y encontrarse no solo con su departamento hecho una inmundicia si no que con todos sus vecinos listos para reclamar su falta de responsabilidad al dejar hacer una fiesta en un conjunto de departamentos para 'gente decente y tranquila, donde no queremos jovenes descarriados y sin respeto'. Palabras textuales de su anciana vecina.

"Vieja del demonio, como si yo no fuera decente y tranquilo, no es mi culpa que mi unico amigo sea un estupido pervertido."

Pero lo habia arreglado todo para que no lo dejara entrar al edificio bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Como tampoco le importaba su estupida charla.

_-Y tambien me entere que Hanamichi entrara a jugar en el equipo y...-_

Rukawa paro y observo como su amigo seguia avanzando mientras hablaba con los ojos cerrados sin siquiera notar el estupor en que habia quedado su zorrino amigo al escuchar que Hanamichi Sakuragui entraria a jugar en su mismo equipo. La Dupla mas problematica de Shohoku volveria a jugar junta.

_-¿Kaede¿Kaede te sientes bien? No pense se que el volver a ver a Hana te afectaria tanto-_

Kaede Rukawa volvio a la realidad al escuchar a su amigo hablar, sentir que era zarandeado sin miramientos.

_-No me afecta es solo que me sorprendi... no me lo esperaba eso es todo... Ademas desde cuando lo llamaras 'Hana' , eh?..-_

Rukawa volvio a caminar ocultando su rostro con su flequillo. ¿Por que Sendo tenia que tomarse tantas confianzas con el pelirrojo?.

_-Huiii! No me digas que te me pusiste celoso, no te preocupes Kae-chan tu eres mi unico amoooooor-_

Akira usando su cara mas deforme y usando su actitud mas 'machita' trato de abrazar al zorrito. pero este haciendo uso de su agilidad lo esquivo y usando su pie mando a su amigo a comer polvo. Despues de dirigirle una ultima mirada siguio caminando mientras murmuraba cosas como:

_-Idiota, quien me manda a mi juntarme con idiotas como ese...-_

Sin notar la sonrisa de su puercoespin amigo que lo miraba alejarse.

_-No te preocupes Kaedito dejaselo todo a tu amiguito Akira Ya veras como ese monito cae a tus pies ¡Por que me llamo Akira Sendo! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-_

Rukawa volteo a darle una ultima mirada al sentir un escalofrio. Su amigo quien en aquel momento se retorcia en suelo riendo sicopatamente.

Suspiro, aquello no era un buen presagio.

-------------------

...Dos semanas despues...

_-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

_-¿Que¡¿Que paso¿TERREMOTO!-_

El grito retumbo en el apartamento.

Ambos jovenes se levantaron presurosos mientras corrian por la habitacion.

_-¡PUM!-_

_-Ouch!-_

_-Duele!-_

-¿Que sucede por que gritaste?

-Yo.. Bueno.. tu... yo...-

-¿Que cosa? Habla hombre que me asustas!-

-Vamos a llegar tardeeeee!-

Ambos se miraron, despues de dar un grito cada uno entro a su habitacion para cambiarse rapidamente. Ahí cosas que nunca podremos cambiar.

**---Continuare---**

_Jojojojo _

_Viene la navidad, nieveeeeeee!_

Aun que por aca no caiga XD

No puedo creer lo eh echo mandado a monito y a mi pelirrosa a EEUU.

¡Pero como dije es la tierra de las oportunidades!

Y los necesitaba aya para tener una cercamiento mas **'profundo'** con Rukawa ¬

Y tambien puse un poco sobre la **'relacion'** (si es que asi se le puede llamar) de Yuki con su esposa (La verdad no quiero ponerle nombre . )

Cabe recalcar que siendo Rukawa una persona tan antisocial busco un apartamneto tranquilo y lleno de ancianitos que no interrumpieran su tranquilidad ni sus siestas que son muchas XD.

Como vieron Nuestro Zorrito es amigo de Sendoh y el armara unas escenas dignas de un Megamix ¬.

Pero no se olviden esto es un Angustia/Romance

y me temo que a nuestro pequeño pelirrosa un le falta sufrir bastante ;o;

(Lo siento Shuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan)

Ania corre al ver a las fans de Shuichi/Yuki que vienen por su cabeza XDD

Mientras corre por su vida: **Les dare un adelanto Ryuichi sera muy importante para volver a juntar a esta pareja.**


	6. ¡Lo siento mucho!

!Quiero pedir mis mas sinseras disculpas Por no poder actualizar!

la verdad es que el cap.6 se tardara y nose cuanto -.-U

La verdad es k e caido en un profundo pozo de falta de inspiracion ;o;

La verdad es que e intentado de todo y cuando digo de todo es de TODO

(Y la verdad es k no me funciona nada XD)

Eh tenido algunos problemas personales

y ellos me han dejado con una gran falta de inspiracion

Ruego k me disculpen pero les aseguro que lo continuare!

Este Fic me gusta mucho y tengo la historia casi toda en mi cabeza!

pero a la hora de escribir simplemente no me salen las palabras!

Y eso es algo muy frustrante.

Bueno eso es todo lo que puedo decir

gracias a las personas k lo leen

y les digo k no pienso dejarlo hasta aqui!

Mi orgullo no me lo permite!

Bueno nos vemos y espero k sea pronto!

Ania-san


	7. Chapter 6

**Lo se! tarde mucho! pero volvi o eso creo xD  
Aqui tiene el Cap.6  
Agradezco a las personas que dedican un poko de su tiempo en leer este fic!  
Para ellas..**

---Cap.6 Because of You---

--------------------------------

"Un amor que nunca esperamos

Dolor que nos atrapa

Lo que quisimos oir y no oimos

Envueltos en una dulce conspiracion"

--------------------------------

Un bar cualquiera, en una ciudad repleta de ellos. Uno rebosante de jovenes buscando diversion.

No es diferente de los que vi por la TV. Pero aun asi para mi es el mejor.

Mientras siguan esperando mi voz, sera perfecto, mi vida anterior fue marcada por la musica por que por ella me forme grandes metas.

En Japon fui reconocido como uno de los mas grandes cantantes, una voz inigualable y un caracter particular. Enredado en un romance que solo funciona en las novelas de amor.

Pero deje eso por que por mas que quisiera todo aquello ya no tiene el mismo valor para mi.

Ahora solo me queda rehacerme con esfuerzo una nueva vida.

Desde el escenario sonrei al publico antes de subir al escenario una promesa me habia hecho a mi mismo.

"En un escenario nunca flaqueare"

Mire al publico, todos esperando escuchar mi voz.

_-Para las personas que nunca han conocido el verdadero amor...-_

La voz sono clara y fuerte. Lo unico por lo que aun seguia de pie.

_-El verse correspondidos y sentirse especiales...-_

Cada sentimiento trasmitido en ella.

_-Sentirse arremetidos por una pasión oun deseo...-_

La electricidad que recorre su cuerpo.

_-O simplemente las ansias de algo inalcanzable...-_

Su alma exclamo por el fulgor de la anticipacion.

_-Mi Nombre es Shuichiro Shinoda y esta cancion es para ustedes... Because of You..-_

Su sangre sintiendo el compas de los intrumentos.

La melodia inundo el lugar, llenando su cuerpo por una emosion conocida.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did._ (No cometeré los mismos errores que tú.)  
_I will not let myself_ (No permitiré)  
_Cause my heart so much misery._ (Causarle tanta tristeza a mi corazón.)  
_I will not break the way you did._ (No romperé de la forma en que tú lo hiciste.)  
_You fell so hard._ (Caíste tan fuerte.)  
_I've learned the hard way_ (He aprendido el camino difícil)  
_To never let it get that far._ (Para nunca dejarlo que llegue tan lejos.)

Esbozo una sonrisa cada celula de su cuerpo burbujeando.

Moviendo su cuerpo en ritmo suave y atrayente.

_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk._ (Nunca me desvío lejos del camino.)  
_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._ (Aprendí a jugar del lado seguro para no salir herido.)  
_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._ (Encuentro difícil confiar no sólo en mí, sino en todos los que me rodean.)  
_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I am afraid._ (Tengo miedo.)

Aquella cancion diferente, con un significado tan grande.

Elevo sus brazos invitando al publico a seguirlo.

_I lose my way_ (Pierdo mi camino)  
_And it's not too long before you point it out._ (Y en seguida tú me lo señalas.)  
_I cannot cry_ (No puedo llorar)  
_Because I know that weakness in your eyes._ (Porque conozco esa debilidad en tus ojos.)  
_I'm forced to fake_ (Estoy forzado a fingir)  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life._ (Una sonrisa, una risa todos los días de mi vida.)  
_My heart can't possibly break_ (Mi corazón posiblemente no puede hablar)  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with._ (Cuando en prinicipio ni siquiera estaba entero.)

Siguio el ritmo con su cuerpo, dejandose llevar.

Como imnotizados todos moviendose a la par.

_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk._ (Nunca me desvío lejos del camino. )  
_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._ (Aprendí a jugar del lado seguro para no salir herido. )  
_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._ (Encuentro difícil confiar no sólo en mí, sino en todos los que me rodean. )  
_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I am afraid._ (Tengo miedo. )

Su voz atrayente como el hechizo de una sirena.

Un llanto oculto detrás de una bella voz.

_I watched you die._ (Te vi morir.)  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep._ (Te escuché llorar todas las noches en tus sueños.)  
_I was so young_. (Yo era tan joven.)  
_You should have known better than to lean on me._ (Deberías haber hecho otra cosa que apoyarte en mi.)  
_You never thought of anyone else._ (Nunca pensaste en otra persona.)  
_You just saw your pain._ (Solamente viste el dolor.)  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_ (Y ahora lloro en el medio de la noche)  
_For the same damn thing._ (Por la misma maldita cosa.)

Un hechizo del que nunca te puedes liberar.

Apretando algo dentro de ti, que te deja sin aire.

_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk._ (Nunca me desvío lejos del camino.)  
_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._ (Aprendí a jugar del lado seguro para no salir herido.)  
_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_. (Intento lo más que puedo para olvidar todo.)  
_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_. (No sé cómo dejar que entre alguien más.)  
_Because of you _(Por ti)_  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty._ (Estoy avergonzado de mi vida porque está vacía.)  
_Because of you_ (Por ti)  
_I am afraid._ (Tengo miedo.)

_Because of you._ (Por ti)  
_Because of you._ (Por ti)

Las exclamasiones no se dejaron esperar, despertandolo del ensueño en que la musica lo encerraba.

Por instinto dirigio su mirada al final del local, donde su mirada choco con unos calidos ojos castaños. Sin motivo sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero eso no impidio que levantara su mano y lo saludara efusivamente.

"Es estupido, pero siento que unos ojos siempre me vigilaban desde el final del escenario"

Tomando una bocanada de aire se preparo para seguir cantando, olvidando cualquier otra cosa, se sumergio en la musica. Sin notar que entre el publico unos celosos ojos azules no perdian ninguno de sus movimientos.

-----------------

Al mismo tiempo que un ahora pelinegro Shuichi hacia su debut en uno de los muchos locales de New York. Un alto hombre miraba su reflejo en el cristal de su amplio ventanal. Hacia rato que se encontraba en aquella posicion observando la ciudad desde su nuevo departamento.

Rukawa vestido solo con un albornoz azul que marcaba su palida piel asiendo resaltar sus hermosos azules ojos contemplaba pensativo la ciudad.

Aun no pudiendo creer que Hanamichi Sakuragui estuviera en aquella misma ciudad.

"¿Quien iba a pensar que el Dohao entraria a jugar basketball en los Lakers?"

Por lo menos el no. Nunca se le habia pasado por la cabeza que el pelirrojo saldria de Japon dejando a todos sus amigos alli, para buscar fortuna en el extranjero.

Desde su nuevo departamento en Square Park. Kaede Rukawa observaba las calles repletas de jovenes y no tanta jovenes que salian a disfrutar de su fin de semana. Despues de verse obligado a cambiarse por los reclamos de sus vecinos por las continuos ostigamientos de su amigo.

Pero no se preocupaba por eso, ahora todo lo que estaba en su cabeza era un hermoso y alegre pelirrojo de ojos castaños que lo perseguia en sus sueños y que ahora habia aparecido como un regalo del cielo.

No queria ilusionarse, pero el tenerlo tan cerca hacia que su corazon latiera acelerado.

Que las manos le transpiraran y sus piernas se volvieran inestables. Maldijo.

Esperaba con ansias que terminara el fin de semana para poder verlo.

Y a lo mejor con suerte volverian a pelear, como antaño, antes de que el se fuera.

Que Hanamichi olvidara. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como sino lo hubiera abandonado.

_**...Flash back...**_

_-Que tienes zorrito? Estas mas callado de lo normal!-_

_-Nada...Terminemos con esto rapido-_

_-Je! A ti quien te entiende! Siendo que eres tu quien se quedo mirando el vacio! Por un minuto pense que te habias quedado dormido de pie jajajaja-_

Rukawa se sonrojo, su rostro tan rojo como el cabello de Hanamichi.

_-Oh! te sonrojaste!-_ Dijo llevandose las manos a la cabeza, agitandolas de manera exagerada- _El mundo va a acabarse! Nooooo! y yo siendo tan joven y guapo-_ (N/A: ¬¬)

El pelirrojo exclama de manera exagerada llamando la atencion de las personas que paseaban cerca del parque.

-Doaho- solto el pelinegro mientras revolvia su flequillo nervioso. 

_-Que? Teme kitsune! Como me llamas...- _Rukawa como llevaba haciendo desde hace una semana lo callo con suave y dulce beso _-...te?...-_

_**..Fin del Flash Back...**_

Su relacion habia sido extraña, pero se habia dado cuenta que Hanamichi lo queria que todo ese tiempo hubo amor en ellos dos, y se sintio tan aterrorizado que cuando le hicieron aquella propuesta, no lo penso dos veces y se fue.

Bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro de su reflejo. Despues de todo si el mismo no habia podido olvidar por que el pelirrojo tendria que haberlo hecho.

Aunque si lo meditaba... el olvido seria aun peor que el odio.

"Y la indiferencia sera peor que un golpe o un insulto..."

------------------------

Esa voz conocia, voz que penso nunca volver a escuchar. Despues de enterarse de su desaparicion y la ruptura con su ex amante. Frente a sus ojos volvia a ver a Shuichi como la primera vez, en un escenario de un bar no muy conocido.

El pais habia cambiado, la ciudad tambien pero la esencia seguia siendo la misma. Aquella que te embruja y te arrastra.

Pero esta vez no dejaria que nadie se le adelantara. Ademas ahora no estaba aquel escritorcillo de cuarta para arrebatarselo.

Siendo el mismo que lo habia liberado de aquella estupida relacion que los mantenia separados.

_-Seras mio Shu-chan... solo mio...cierto kumagoro?-_

El castaño miro al muñeco y movio su cabeza en afirmacion.

_-...-_

_-Tienes razon kumagoro! por que ninguno de los dos dejara que eso ocurra..-_

_-...-_

_-Si, Shu-chan nunca nos volvera a dejar solos-_

"Ahora no ahi nada, ni nadie que pueda alejarnos".

------------------------

_-Esta seguro?- _Chillo Shuichi emosionado

_-Shinoda-san su cancion es genial, un rotundo existo!- _Unos de los productores que visitaba aquel bar se acerco a shuichi despues del espectaculo. Y ahora hablaban junto a la barra.

_-Jejejejeje!- _Rieron llenos de energia

_-No diga eso que se le subira a la cabeza!- _Hanamichi removio los negros cabellos de su pequeño amigo cariñosamente.

_-Pero es cierto! A pasado tanto que no escuchaba una voz así!- _El hombre hablaba emosionado, sabia que ganaria mucho con el chico de ojos amatistas.

_-...-_ Guardo silencio.

_-Es usted quien compone sus canciones Shinoda-san?-_ Aquella pregunta lo desconserto, pero no se supo explicar por que.

_-Si...-_ Respondio mecanicamente.

_-Tiene talento nato y con un esfuerzo razonable se convertira en una gran figura del Pop Shinoda-san!-_

"¿Talento nato?...¿Esfuerzo razonable? yo he escuchado esto antes..."

_-No diga mentiras! Este pequeño baka tiene cero talento escribiendo canciones!-_

"¿Baka¿Cero talento?"

Los recuerdos lo atraparon y se perdio en ellos. Todo se volvio negro...

**_...Sueño o Flash back..._**

"¿Donde estoy?"

_-Hiro ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno?_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-Me refiero al talento, tengo talento para esto ¿verdad?-_

_...Cambio de escenario..._

_-Talento innato... Esfuerzo razonable... Pero eso no basta para alcanzar el éxito._

Mire la cancion que sostenia aquel joven de cabellos rosados. Sus palabras hacian eco en mi cabeza.

La hoja se volo de su mano y la persiguio, vi como corria, quize detenerlo, pero me di cuenta que esto no soy mas que un intruso.

_-Ah¡Deten...!_

Frente a el se alzaba aquel rubio que habia visto en las revistas, y que apenas recordaba. Pero en aquel momento fue tan nitido como aquel dia. Su semblante oscuro, altivo, superior a todos, como un angel caido. Sostenia aquel pedazo de papel,aquella primera cancion.

La expresion de su rostro indesifrable, sus ojos recorrian las letras.

Sin mirar hablo.

_-¿Has sido tu... quien ha escrito esto?- _

Sus ojos me atravezaron y senti un estremecimiento recorrerme.

"Yuki..."

_-Ah... si-_

Respondio vacilante el joven.

"Esto es..."

_-Peor que la de los colegiales- _

Continuo hablando el rubio.

"El momento en el que nos conocimos... "

_-No debes intentar escribir canciones de amor con tu falta de talento-_

Pablaras hirientes salian de su boca desde el primer momento en que nos vimos. Sus palabras me golpearon en aquel momento y no fui capaz de decir nada. Pero ahora lo conozco.

"Tu no deverias escribir historias de amor con tu falta de corazon..."

Avanzo hasta quedar a mi lado y las palabras que siguieron marcaron nuestros destinos.

_-No tienes talento, Rindete-_

Solto el humo y siguio caminando. Pero sus palabras nunca desaparecieron de mi mente.

"Estos son mis recuerdos...no,me estoyequivocado.. son los recuerdos de Shuichi Shindou..."

-----------------

**...Continuara...**

**Y las cosas se complican xD  
Esperen el siguiente cap! jajajaj se van a caer de espaldas XD  
lo tengo avanzado un poko **

**aki les dejo un adelanto Advertids**

---Cap.7 corazones desequilibrados---

Lo ultimo que vi fueron sus ojos dorados mirandolo calidamente. Y todo se volvio oscuridad.

"La proxima vez que abra mis ojos... quiero ver su hermosa sonrisa... "

------------------

En sus ojos y en su presencia no encontraba nada.

Como dos extraños que coinciden en un mismo lugar.

------------------

_-No llores... yo estare a tu lado...-_

Las mascaras se habian caido hace tanto tiempo.

------------------

_-Lo siento pero para amar se necesitan dos personas- _

_---------------------_

**Dejen Review! nn**


	8. Chapter 7

Nota Autora: Creo que esta historia esta maldita, cada vez que tengo una continuación mi madre hace algo y me caga el PC, no se cuantas veces a pasado, por eso ahora que tengo portátil no la dejo ni acercarse XD

Esta historia es para las personas que les agrade esta historia, Me habéis hecho llorar cuando he leído los review de una sola vez.

Y me dije, ¡Ania, Tienes Que Continuarla! Y aquí estoy siguiendo, han pasado tanto tiempo desde que comencé esta historia, y le tengo tanto cariño que me daba miedo seguirla.

Pero aquí vamos!

**Titulo: Agonía**

**Autora: Ania**

---Cap.7 Corazones desequilibrados.---

Todo parecía estar envuelto por una neblina, suave y acariciadora.

A pesar de la oscuridad se sintió calido y en paz. Estaba tan absorto que no noto que era rodeado por unos brazos, hasta que un suspiro lo sobresalto.

Soltándose asustado, retrocedió unos pasos. En un instante la neblina y la oscuridad se disiparon, se encontró en una habitación iluminada con grandes ventanales que daban a una terraza. Las cortinas ondeaban suavemente dejando que la luz entrara e iluminara todo en el centro una gran cama, vio retratos con fotos que no pudo distinguir, la habitación se sentía acogedora, familiar.

Estaba analizando sus sensaciones cuando los brazos volvieron a rodearlo.

Fue cuando sus ojos se cruzaron que la llama que ardía escondida se encendió. Y el deseo lo dejo aturdido.

_-Quiero tomarte con mi boca Shu, saborearte.-_

Susurro el rubio en su oído.

_-Me dejaras jugar con tu cuerpo, saciarme de ti.-_

Se sentía atrapado. Y caliente.

_-Quiero lamerte, chuparte, saborear cada gota que salga de ti.-_

Muy caliente…

_-Y luego quiero que te vengas en mi mano mientras estoy tan adentro que lloraras.-_

Shuichi se hoyo gemir, ruborizado intento tocarlo y se dio cuenta que no podía.

Cansado; lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo fueron esos hermosos ojos dorados mirándolo calidamente. Y todo se volvió oscuridad nuevamente

"La próxima vez que abra mis ojos… quiero verle sonreir"

--

Como dos extraños que coinciden en un mismo lugar.

Así fue su reencuentro, algunos dirán el destino, yo diré que se joda el destino, esto no es una novela rosa.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron fue hielo puro.

En sus ojos y en su presencia no encontró nada. Ni una pista de lo que pudiera estar pensando, el frió y hermético hombre de hielo en persona.

_-Dohao.-_

Que haces, fue lo que quiso decir.

Hanamichi ni siquiera pensó en responderle el insulto, cargando a Shuichi intento seguir caminando, pero un fuerte brazo se lo impidió.

_-¿Que haces?-_

Rukawa lo soltó como si quemara. Estupido puercoespín que lo había arrastrado hasta ese tonto bar.

_-Sakuragi, necesitamos hablar-_ Mascullo el pelinegro con los labios apretados, intentando no traslucir sus celos por la escena.

_-No soy lo suficiente bueno para ser tu amigo ¿recuerdas? Olvida que existo, es lo que yo hago contigo_.- Hanamichi quería mandarlo al diablo y de paso darle una paliza, pero solo apretó mas el agarre del pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

_-Vete, Rukawa, aquí no se te ha perdido nada.-_

Dolía, dolía como si estuvieran arrancando la piel escucharle.

El Pelinegro observo como el pelirrojo salía del local.

Al salir al aire fresco las palabras se le agolparon en la garganta, mientras tomaba un taxi pudo pensar en lo que le habría gustado decirle.

"Cierra los ojos y finge que nunca nos conocimos, que nunca peleamos, que nunca te enfrente, que nunca te mire de reojo, que nunca nos hicimos amigos, que nunca me engañaste haciéndome creer que era importante para ti. Finge y sigue viviendo de mentiras."

---

Quiero extender mis brazos y echar a volar.

Quiero algún día formar una familia.

Quiero poder confiar, sin temer.

---

Unas horas después…

En un sofá del salón Hanamichi y Shuichi permanecían abrazados.

_-No llores… yo estaré a tu lado…- _Susurro Shuichi.

Las mascaras se habían caído hace tanto tiempo.

_-Mírame Hanamichi y escúchame bien, no creo nunca poder terminar de agradecerte lo que haz hecho por mi-_ Lo acallo antes que intentara interrumpirlo-_ y lo que sigues haciendo, por eso,- _Continuo sonriendo juguetonamente

_-Quiero que nuestras vidas cambien,_

_Quiero que encontremos juntos el camino a lo desconocido,_

_Que juntos seamos fuertes-_

Apoyo su frente a la del pelirrojo y continuo susurrando.

_-Quiero reír y nunca bajar la mirada…_

_Quiero volver a sonreír sin dolor y quiero que tú también puedas hacerlo-_

-----------------

Continuara…

Se que todo parece estar desordenado y no tener sentido, pero es lo primero que escribo en años de esta historia. Y si, se que es cortisisisisimo! pero lo continuare!

Como vieron así van las cosas.

La verdad para esta historia necesito una buena dosis de angustia propia, y creo que estoy en mis Súper días estos días xD

Así que la continuación de este fic va dedicada:

Para mi Yuki personal a quien le soporte sus desplantes, sus malos tratos, sus abandonos. La Superación de mi dolor va por mi cuenta.

Disculpen que me desquite aquí pero les merecía una explicación.

Cuídense nos vemos en el siguiente Cap. me moría por actualizar.

Gracias a las que siguieron esperando una continuación.


End file.
